


And this is why I sojourn here

by PepperF



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform, eh, it’ll make sense when you read it, just the regular supernatural, nature that is super, not the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: As if being banished wasn’t bad enough, his human employers have finally seen through the little glamor he had going, he’s been relegated to this dismal little corner of reality, and now he’s been found out by a bunch ofteenagers.Really, it’s enough to drive a fairy to drink.





	And this is why I sojourn here

**Author's Note:**

> This is neither Bethany’s nor Celerylapel’s auction fic (sorry!) - this is more in the nature of me limbering up, after a long stretch of writing nothing. 
> 
> Inspiration came from Bethany - see both that long post with pictures of Jeff and Annie in various AU situations, and also the more recent post going round about lawyers = Fair Folk.
> 
> Thanks to Bethany for the edit, and for not telling me off for not writing her fic! ;)

Really, it should have been obvious.

“I know, right?” Jeff smirks, after Abed has made his dramatic reveal. “I mean, the irresistible charm, the supernaturally toned abs…” He waves a hand over his face. “All of this.”

“Eh,” says Troy. “You’re okay, but you’re no Clive Owen.”

Jeff’s grin drops and he sweeps the room with a burning glare, daring the others to respond.

“You’re very attractive, Jeff,” says Annie—but her soothing, ‘there, there’ tone really doesn’t help.

“I was talking more about your uncanny abilities as a lawyer,” says Abed. “But now that you mention it, I’ve always thought that there’s something slightly odd about your looks. You’re slightly too pointy to be conventionally handsome.”

Jeff makes an exasperated noise. “Fine, you got me! I’m Fae. I’m a promise-holding, word-twisting, wish-granting member of the Fair Folk. I’m a fairy. And before you ask, let me clear some things up: no, I can’t fly, and right now, due to a slight misunderstanding, I’m not technically permitted to perform any magic—with a few exceptions. Santa’s not real, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny are but I don’t have any kind of ‘in’ with them, and I once met Queen Titiana but didn’t get her autograph because, for us, signing anything is a serious fucking deal. Fairies, elves, goblins, and gnomes are all basically the same thing, leprechauns aren’t—they’re a goddamn menace, stay away from them—and gremlins were made up by humans to explain perfectly normal mechanical failures. And yes, David Bowie is one of us.”

Annie and Troy stare at him in shock, mouths hanging open. Abed just nods in satisfaction.

Troy’s the first one to speak.

“You grant wishes?”

\---

So of course he has to explain about the little _incident_ with the Queen’s horse that led to his _temporary_ banishment. As per usual, the terms were both ambiguous and weirdly specific, so he still doesn’t really know what it will take to get back home—but he’s confident that he can either work out the riddle and complete the requirements, or (preferably) find a way to twist the terms so much that they’ll be forced to take him back anyway.

In the meanwhile, his (metaphorical) wings have been clipped, and his wish-granting abilities severely curtailed—and if they don’t blow his cover, he’s prepared to let them have a try. Mostly, he’s just been using the wishes to get laid, but it’s not like he can’t do that with just his natural charm and good looks.

This sends them off into a long argument about what they should wish for. They make full use of the whiteboard, and all the law books that Annie can find in Greendale’s woefully outdated library. There are charts. He totally should have seen this coming. 

And now it’s morning, and he’s wishing he could summon himself a properly strong espresso from that little place in Italy. _Damn_ the Court.

“This is so hard,” complains Troy. He sits forward, staring dreamily into the air. “I wish we knew the perfect wish to make.”

And Jeff is sick and tired of sitting here—listening to them vacillate back and forth between selfishly keeping the wish for themselves and the group, or making a wish that will benefit humanity, and then arguing about what exactly consisted a ‘benefit’—so he doesn’t hesitate. “ _Granted._ ”

The effect is instantaneous: all three of them sit up, eyes widening in sync. Jeff almost expects a giant lightbulb to appear over their heads.

“Oh!” gasps Annie.

And then the realization hits, and they deflate just as quickly.

“ _Oh._ ”

Under the weight of Annie and Abed’s glares, Troy hangs his head. “I’m sorry! It just came out!” he protests.

Annie turns her glare on Jeff, who is smirking, but—with maybe a touch of guilt? “You conniving son of a witch!”

Jeff holds his hands up. “Hey, no slurs, please. And don’t blame me, I don’t control your wishes—I just grant them.”

Just then, Britta stalks in, hair in a mess and mascara smudged under her eyes. She’s wearing yesterday’s clothes—all except for a letterman jacket that she’s somehow acquired. She’s clearly hungover as all hell. She drops dramatically into her chair, and slumps face-forward onto the table with a groan. “I might actually be dying,” she complains. “I have a headache like you wouldn’t believe. I wish someone would just nuke the entire state of Colorado and put me out of my misery.”

Jeff winces, and Abed, Annie, and Troy hold their breaths and exchange nervous looks—but after a few tense seconds, nothing happens. Jeff shakes his head at them. 

Annie sighs in relief and disappointment. “Oh well,” she says. “I guess it could’ve been worse.”


End file.
